


Tie

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Loki with his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

“Anthony!”

Stark heard Loki screaming from the bedroom.

“Anthony, come here, quickly!”

The engineer rolled his eyes while standing over the toilet and freind his needs.  
He was wearing suit pants and white shirt with a bow tie at the neck. He did not look happy because of this, and certainly not because of the God of Lies shouting to him from the next room. 

They went to the charity ball and were already late, what didn’t improve Tony’s humor. 

“Anthony!” there is a bit of irritation in the God’s voice.

“Loki, for God’s sake!” shouted Stark. “I’m fucking peeing! Can you fuck off for a moment?!”

“No! You have to stop and come here immediately!”

I’ll kill him, thought Tony and buttoned his pants. He washed his hands quickly and opened the door, entering the bedroom in a furious motion.

What he saw made him stop being so angry. The God Of Mischief stood in front of a huge mirror so infuriated that his usually pale cheeks were covered in red. The tie on his neck was tangled and it was clear what was going on.

Tony smiled at him in the reflection.

“Stop laughing at me, just help.” Said Loki, looking at him angrily. “If you do not, forget that I will go with you somewhere.”

Stark smiled ever more broadly and walked over to his lover, standing between him and the mirror.

“Do not panic, Snowflake, I’ll help you.”

Loki kept his green eyes on Tony’s focused face while he dealt with untangling a tie, and then binding it arond god’s neck.

“Done.” Said the engineer, improving the collar, and then putting his hands on Loki’s cheeks and standing on his tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.

“Thank you, Anthony.” Loki whispered in a cool tone, looking straight into Stark’s eyes. 

Tony knew that nothing bothered him more than the fact that sometimes he also needed some help.

The engineer smiled and slid his hands on his lover’s chest.

“You’re welcome, Snowflake” he said. “Now pick up, because we’re late.” With these words Tony kissed Loki’s lips again and went to get his jacket.


End file.
